Fight for the Ultimate Prize, not really.
by Wigmeister
Summary: About Goku and Gohan fighting for Bulma, a sequel of my last one Lover lost.


Hey everyone, I'm back and this is a kind of sequel to the last one, it is about Goku leaving ChiChi and him and Gohan fighting over who gets Bulma. I don't own DBZ ok. Enjoy it very much.  
  
  
  
  
Fight for the Ultimate Prize, not really.  
  
  
Gohan was sitting in his room reading and doing all other kinds of shit, anyway, Goku begins flying towards Capsule Corp. looking for vegeta so they could train. He landed in front of the building and walked inside. He walked upstairs and saw that he was busy with Videl and knew not to bother to get his attention, so he started to stroll around the rest of the house, and he saw Bulma sleeping on her bed, his heart skipped a beat when he saw how sexy she looked with only lingerie on. "Whoa she... whoa." He went inside the room, but Bulma was fast asleep so she couldn't hear him. He creeps up to her and nudges her a little bit so she would wake. "Hey Goku, what's up?" Bulma was shocked at what was to come next. Goku quickly jumped on top of her and pinned her to the bed. "GOKU!! I'm taken." "I know, but I just can't hold my urges for you anymore."  
  
Gohan was getting lonely and decided to go see Bulma to cheer himself up. He flew to Capsule Corp. so free and light as a feather. He landed and went inside, he heard loud moans coming from Vegeta's room. He went and saw it was him and Videl. "That Fucker, he took her from me, but now I have Bulma, so it's ok. He proceeded to Bulma's room and opened the door. "Oh my FUCK!! He's blowing my Bulma!" Goku turned to see a very pissed of Gohan. "Ok dad, I don't care if you are my father, you're going down FUCKER!!!" Gohan zooms towards his dad. "Wait Gohan." "What!" "I enjoy a good fight, but can't you let me put my clothes back on and lest me rest, bulma packs quite a hit in the bed." "OHH, Fine!" "Thanks."  
  
When Goku was dressed and finished resting they went to it. They fought for a few hours outside. Vegeta and videl were getting pissed at the whole thing. Videl walked out in nothing but her underwear and put a stop to it all. " Look, if you both want to have bulma, compete in a less violent way, try to win her hand." "Hey that's a good Idea, but Gohan would have the advantage at this, he's had more practice." So they both went to it, getting things that they thought would get Bulma to pick them. Gohan had everything he could possibly think of delivered to her house, and Goku asked her out on a date. (This is just the first wave.)   
  
The next day Bulma wakes up to see a 10 foot teddy bear that was from Goku, she was taken by it and was started to lean a little toward her decision. Gohan insisted that he take her to the fanciest restaurant he could afford, which was a very good place. Their date went normal like and Bulma was now more confused than ever about who she wanted to pick. The next day was valentines day, the guys had been going at it for weeks, it was pitiful in a way. Bulma had told them to meet her at Capsule Corp. at 3:15 that aftermoon, she was gonna tell them her decision. (oh and don't worry, she will pick someone.) Gohan and Goku spent the whole day staring at each other with resent for each other on their faces. When the time finally came so both went to Capsule Corp. and both landed at the same time with the same looks on their faces.   
  
"Ok, so we know why we're her right?" "Yeah." " Well then, after careful consideration, I have decided that I'm gonna choose...." For the two men it was the longest point in their lives. "Goku." "YAHOOOO, She chose me, up your fucking ass Gohan!!" Gohan was in complete shock, he had lost both his girls to older men. "SHIIITTTTT!!" Gohan flew off in a complete huff. "Well, he'll get over it." When Goku finished saying this they went up to Bulma's room to get it on.  
  
Meanwhile, Gohan flew into the city and went to look for someone. He landed in front of a quaint house. He knocked on the door, and out came his little blonde classmate. " Well, at least I have her now, but what if she gets taken By an older man like the other two, oh well, I can't beat up whatever other men go for her."  
  
The End?  
  
  
Well there it is, not to long, but it gets the message across, if you liked my last fic. Lover Lost, I'll continue writing, IM me or email me if you have suggs. For another fic, C ya.  



End file.
